Double D's Noctowl
Double D's Noctowl is the tenth Pokemon currently owned by Double D. Personality True to his kind, Noctowl is intelligent and silent. His intellectual level is as high as Delphox, Blastoise, and Alakazam. His cunning mind and quick thinking can give him the advantage he needs to strike powerful blows, and is shown to take powerful hits like Frost Breath and barely hang on. Although unlike Delphox and Alakazam, he can get a little overzealous at times, getting carried away with his attacks and giving himself an opening. But despite this flaw, he allows himself to remain loyal to Double D, as he gives very calculated directions, which is how they both get along quite well. Overview He made his first appearance in "Lost", confronting DoubleD and his Noctowl on Route 20. He accepted Double D as an opponent and began the battle by first dodging Cryogonal's Freeze-Dry. Once safe, he launched an Air Slash, though it was weakened by Light Screen. However he wasn't deterred as he struck a powerful blow with Zen Headbutt, knocking Cryogonal to the ground. Once Cryogonal got up, he assaulted with Air Slash, but it didn't work as Cryogonal's Frost Breath broke through and damaged him severely. As Noctowl laid on the ground, he was left to only be captured in an Ultra Ball by Double D and sent to the PC. In "Derniere Way", Noctowl was revealed to have been added back into Double D's party and set off for Route 21 and Victory Road. In "On Towards Victory", Noctowl was called out to battle against a wild Floatzel in Victory Road, where he had an aerial advantage. He was able to calculate quickly as he dodged the wild Floatzel's Hydro Pump. He then assaulted with Air Slash, scoring a direct hit despite Floatzel diving underwater. As Floatzel was suspended from the shock of the attack, Noctowl finished it off with Extrasensory, defeating Floatzel in midair. In "Efforts & Heart", Noctowl was called out to battle against the Kankers alongside Eddy and Ed. However, the outcome was never revealed, but it was fair to say that he won a few rounds since his level went up. Later on, Noctowl was called out again to train some more alongside Eddy's Bisharp against Lee and Marie's Dragalge and Noivern respectively. Noctowl started off by dodging Noivern's Dragon Pulse and ending up in the air. He then went on the offensive and used Air Slash, dealing damage. Noctowl wasn't completely safe however when Noivern took flight as well and used Hurricane, causing Noctowl to take damage and spiral. When Dragalge thus attacked with Thunderbolt, Noctowl rotated his head and straightened out, dodging the Electric-Type move and circled around Dragalge and kept a close distance, but this was all a tactful trick as he caught Dragalge off guard by using Synchronoise on Noivern, leaving Bisharp to finish Dragalge with Night Slash. Noctowl was then pit against more Pokemon from the Kankers, but the outcome was never revealed. In "The War is Over", Noctowl was revealed to have been deposited into Double D's PC. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Noctowl was transferred from the PC to Double D's home in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Extrasensory * Air Slash * Psycho Shift * Synchronoise Trivia * Noctowl was caught in an Ultra Ball. Category:Double D's Pokemon Category:Flying Type Category:Male Pokemon Category:Normal Type